Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-10}{4q} - \dfrac{10}{4q}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-10 - (10)}{4q}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-20}{4q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 4: $x = \dfrac{-5}{q}$